<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapping Etiquette by DarbyDoo22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140295">Kidnapping Etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22'>DarbyDoo22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Peter Hale, Kidnapping, Nice Peter Hale, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles Stilinski, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets kidnapped again. The least the kidnappers could do is use the right pronouns for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kidnapping Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again thanks to LeviSqueaks for the inspiration for this! Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles groaned as they woke up. Their head was throbbing, probably from where the hunters had hit them to knock them out. </p>
<p>When Stiles tried to move to assess the damage, they came to find that they couldn’t. Their hands were shackled to a wall. Great, they thought. </p>
<p>They opened their eyes slowly, letting their eyes adjust to the light. It was dim, almost dark in the building they were being held captive, but it still made their head throb painfully. Probably a concussion, their mind supplied. </p>
<p>The room itself was empty, besides an unused, second set of cuffs hanging loosely from the wall next to Stiles. There was only one door, directly opposite of Stiles.</p>
<p>Hours, or maybe only minutes passed before a pair of hunters walked through the door. The loud creaking and blinding light did nothing to ease the pain in their head, as the hunters shut the door behind them. </p>
<p>One of them was on the phone, talking so loudly that it made Stiles’ head hurt even more than it already did. </p>
<p>“Yeah boss. We have him. He’s right here” the hunter said. Stiles tried not to physically flinch at the hunter’s words. If there was one thing they hated as much as being kidnapped, it was people using the wrong pronouns for them. </p>
<p>“They are right here” Stiles corrected. Both of the hunters stopped to look at them. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about kid?” The one that was one the phone asked. Stiles sighed and looked up at the hunter. </p>
<p>“It’s ‘they’. Not he” Stiles told the hunter. That earned them a laugh from the two.</p>
<p>“That should be the least of your worries kid” the hunter that hadn’t been on the phone told them. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you know if THEY say anything, boss” the hunter on the phone confirmed before hanging up. Stiles was pleased that he’d emphasized using they, even if Stiles knew he was being sarcastic. Just for that, Stiles might spare him when they got out. </p>
<p>“So, kid, what can you tell us about the police prisoner transport that’s happening next week?” The one that had been on the phone asked. </p>
<p>Stiles stared at him, assessing how serious he was. Apparently he was, because he didn’t seem to have any magic, or anything supernatural related on him. Neither of them did.  </p>
<p>God, if Stiles were to have guessed why they’d been kidnapped, this would not have been their first guess. It probably wouldn’t have even been top ten. There were all sorts of reasons they could have been kidnapped because of the pack, or because they were dating Peter. But their dad’s work? </p>
<p>Stiles had to stop themselves from laughing at how ridiculous this was. It would probably only make their headache worse anyways. </p>
<p>“You really think my dad tells me anything? I may be in college for police foundations, but I don’t actually work as a cop yet. Why did you expect me to know anything?” Stiles asked. </p>
<p>One of kidnappers rolled his eyes. The other, who seemed much more put out, sighed. </p>
<p>“I told you he didn’t know anything” the kidnapper said. Now it was Stiles’ turn to role their eyes. </p>
<p>“And I told you, it’s they, not he” Stiles corrected. That earned Stiles a slap across the cheek. They probably would have felt it more if their head wasn’t already in so much pain, but it still stung. </p>
<p>“Come on kid, we know you go through your dad’s files when he’s not looking. Why else would you be at almost every crime scene for the past two week?” One of the asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve been at al lot of crime scenes recently because my car broke down and my dad’s been driving me around” Stiles explained. Well, mostly explained. </p>
<p>Their dad had been driving them around town because the Jeep had broken down again. But Stiles did know about the police transport that was happening this week. Not that the kidnappers needed to know that. </p>
<p>“So kid, if you don’t know anything, what are we supposed to do with you?” The one on the left asked. The one in the right was smirking, and it was making Stiles nervous. </p>
<p>“You could let me go and I could continue on with my day?” Stiles suggested. “I’ve got an appointment this afternoon, you know. And it’s date night. My boyfriend will be expecting me. I’m a busy person”</p>
<p>Stiles was ranting at this point. They knew they were. It was a defence mechanism they had acquired way before people had started kidnapping them. </p>
<p>“Let you go? But we were just getting to know you” the one on the right said. He took a step closer to Stiles, then another, until he was towering above them. </p>
<p>Stiles saw something flash at the man’s side as he crouched down to Stiles’ eye level. A knife, they realized with dread. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Stiles told him. The kidnapper laughed. </p>
<p>“Why, you think your dad’s gonna find you and save you? Gonna put us in jail for whatever we do to you? He’s not gonna have enough of you left to find” he threatened. </p>
<p>Stiles started to panic as the kidnapper brought the blade up to their face, but a loud noise somewhere in the distance made him stop. </p>
<p>“What the-“ the kidnapper was interrupted as the door of the cell was forced open with a bang. Stiles flinched away from the sound. </p>
<p>“‘S too loud Peter” they whined. They heard Peter laugh at the complaint, a welcome sound despite the situation. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be rescued or not?” Peter asked. Stiles knew Peter would never leave them there but they still mumbled a ‘yes please’. </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes, but Stiles could still see the affectionate smile on his face. With a quick slash to the throat, both kidnappers went down. </p>
<p>Stiles watched as Peter patted them down until he found the keys to Stiles’ restraints. He made his way over to Stiles, tiptoeing around the pools of blood that were starting to accumulate on the floor. </p>
<p>The second the restraints were off, Stiles almost fell over. But Peter caught them before they hit the floor. </p>
<p>“Thank you for rescuing me” Stiles mumbled as Peter helped them out of the dingy basement. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t about to let you miss date night, sweetheart” Peter answered, making Stiles laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>